


Bad Habits

by takenbythewater



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbythewater/pseuds/takenbythewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not supposed to, but it's harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was a word prompt from months ago and I had it finished months ago and I never put it anywhere. It seems like I can only write in tiny little bursts.

 

It was late, way too late for any reasonable human being to be awake and about, but Erwin found himself slowly sitting up anyway. He recoiled at the absence of warmth beside him, and then a tight knot formed in his stomach.

Levi. Where was Levi?

Realistically, he was probably in the bathroom or having a late night cup of tea to relax, but it had been ingrained in Erwin that someone suddenly disappearing from your side was, though likely to happen, always a bad thing. It meant that they were gone for good.

Or at the very least, it had in the past. In the future, in some other life.  Whenever it had taken place, it had ended bloody. Naturally,when he’d finally found Levi again, he found it difficult to let go, even for a few moments.

Erwin rubbed at his eyes and scratched at his chest before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting on his feet. He was still groggy, but he had to be sure that his husband was safe and sound.

He peeked out into the hall, and upon seeing that the bathroom door was wide open and there was a faint light coming from the kitchen, he made his way into the room. The sight that greeted him was one that he appreciated very much. Levi was bent over, as he often found himself, and appeared to be rummaging in the freezer, cursing whenever his hand hit a chunk of ice. He gave a triumphant  hum as he pulled out a carton of ice cream, which he nearly dropped as he turned and saw Erwin.

“A little hungry?” he asked, amused.

Levi grumbled and went to the silverware drawer to get a spoon. He took the lid off the top of the carton and dug his spoon in, despite the ice cream not being entirely thawed yet. Erwin crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning forward to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled, turning his head to nose at Erwin’s cheek, then shoveling a generous spoonful into his mouth. He tensed instantly, mouth frozen.

“Levi, don’t rush, you know what happens,” Erwin chuckled, reaching up to rub his chest in an attempt to warm him up, “It’s the dead of Winter, isn’t there anything else you want instead?”

“We’re out of peanut butter,” He groused, taking another, less full spoon of mint chocolate chip and offering it to Erwin, “Do you want some?”

“You’re going to use the same spoon?”

“Erwin, your tongue was down my throat last night,” He smirked, remembering the excitement of hours ago quite fondly, “Yes or no?”

“Of course, Levi.” He took the mouthful and held him tighter.


End file.
